Gemini Twins
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: After Kaoru and Haruhi find themselves victims of a brutal mugging, Kaoru divulges his deep dark secret about his love for Hikaru. But will Haruhi help them both?
1. The Mugging

***A/N***

**Dedicated to three very special ladies.**

**Bryony - her extensive knowledge and memorabilia of Ouran is inspirational, albeit a little bit intimidating.**

**Grace - like the LxLight stories, she is the first one to forcefully make me sit down and watch the Host club in action. Eternally grateful.**

**Lucinda - my best friend forever. One day my pet, you shall be Mrs Mathers **

**Song For The Chapter - Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi raised her head, wincing at the pain shot through her skull. She groaned and sat up fully, expecting the comforting settings of her room to swarm into view as usual. Instead a dark alley greeted her, the hard concrete under her hands seemed wet to touch.

She staggered fully upright, peering around her. She recognized the street, as it joined onto her walk home, but she had no recollection of getting here. Her Ouran blazer was still lying on the ground ripped behind, so she bent down to retrieve, when a wave of pain hit her.

She collapsed to her knees and touched the back of her head, shock paralysing her when she touched the warmth of blood pour through her fingertips.

"Don't touch that, you'll make it worse" a soft voice came from behind her. She looked around, making her head spin and stared at the dark figure advancing towards her in the street. She heard the voice chuckle once and cold hands gently probed the back of her head.

"Wow, nasty. They got you worse" the voice stated and carefully helped her to her feet. She leant against the person and stared up at his face, which was dimly illuminated by the street lights, enough to show the dark line of blood that snaked down from his nose.

"…Did they hurt you too Kaoru" she whispered as Kaoru pulled her towards the entrance of the street. It wasn't as now, after been taken out of the alley. The evening sky threw rays of pink and gold into the street, highlighting the cuts that were riddled on Kaoru's face.

From Haruhi's angle, she noticed the already pale bruise blossoming under his eye, and the sharp cut that ran down the side of his cheek, along with the bloody nose. He glanced down at Haruhi's anxious stare and smiled, splitting the cut on his lips.

"Don't look so panicked Haru-chan. It's no big deal. You should see yourself though" he sighed heavily and held up a small compact mirror.

Haruhi peeked into the mirror and grimaced, only noticing the swelling and bruising on her face. She pulled away and crossed her arms, trying to ignore the dull ache on her side.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, and he turned to her in surprise.

"Haru-chan… You don't need to apologize. You didn't ask to be mugged did you. Although with your commoner salary I doubt they got much…" he tailed off and draped his blazer around her shoulder.

She ignored his jibe and pulled the blazer tighter around her, looking down at her own ratty blazer that she managed to retrieve.

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached her gate, in which Kaoru turned to face her, looking sheepish. 

"Um.. Can I come in, I kinda need to get myself cleaned up. Hikaru will freak, I'm late enough?" Kaoru looked down and rubbed the dried blood off his cheek. Haruhi smiled and nodded, proceeding to walk up the iron steps to her apartment. Kaoru bounced along behind her, but as she slid the key in the door he yanked on her arm, pulling her close.

"Will your charming father be in? I don't really want to turn up looking like this" Kaoru asked worriedly and gestured down at his own clothes, which were as blood-stained and torn as her own.

"Nah, he'll be working until late. Stop worrying" she scolded him and stepped into the apartment, flicking on all the lights. Kaoru slumped down on one of the mismatched armchairs, rubbing his arms gently.

"So… Just me and you huh" Haruhi said and looked down at Kaoru's long body curled up the chair.

"Yep, I suppose so… Haruhi.. Can I ask you for a favour" he addressed her in her full name, which grabbed her attention at once.

"Yeah. Of course Kaoru" she sat down on the edge of the coffee table, watching Kaoru's face, torn in dilemma. He bit his lip gently and avoided her eyes before addressing her in a almost inaudible voice.

"I love Hikaru. More then a brother… Can you find out if he loves me the say way?".


	2. The Host Club Find Out

*A/N*

**Song Of Chapter - Pretty Women - Sweeney Todd Soundtrack.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_WHAT? How.. How could Kaoru suggest such a thing of me? They are brothers! They shouldn't be in love, like a couple! This is…_

Haruhi bit her lip, glad of the wooden screen obscuring her view to Kaoru. It wasn't every day when the younger Hitachinntwin was sitting covered in blood in her living room, and it was even more unusual due to his favour.

Although the twins were famous in Ouran for their 'forbidden brotherly love', Haruhi never believed Kaoru would actually feel that way to Hikaru. She blushed, considering the possible outcomes from this declaration.

"Haru-chan?" Kaoru's close voice startled her out of her daydream. He was propped against the doorframe, holding a cloth over his cheek.

"Can I have that?" he asked and pointed towards the ice Haruhi was supposed to be wrapping in a towel. She nodded, avoiding his eyes and handed him the ice.

With a heavy sigh, he placed the ice over his nose, almost moaning in pleasure as the coldness numbed his nose. Haruhi carefully washed her hands, but dropped the soap as she felt Kaoru touch her arm.

"So? Are you going to help me?" he asked quietly and caught her eyes with his tawny ones.

Haruhi nodded briefly, smiling in response to Kaoru's huge grin. He ruffled her hair and walked back to the living room, whistling happily.

"Oh Haru-chan?" He peeked around the door, smiling mischievously. She looked at him, guessing the next statement would be a joke.

"Is your father actually coming back tonight?" Kaoru asked innocently. Haruhi glanced at the clock, it was already 2 in the morning.

"I guess not. Normally he would be back by now" she answered truthfully and rubbed her head, wincing as she touched the sore spot covered by bandages at the back of her head.

"Ok then. So I'll be taking a shower and having his room…" he tailed off, narrowing ducking the tea towel Haruhi threw at him.

"YOU'RE NOT STAYING" she roared, but slumped her shoulders in defeat as she heard the door to the bathroom close, the running bath water drowning out Kaoru's laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru frowned and looked down at the meal in front of him. It was early in the morning, and against Haruhi's wishes, he had slept at her apartment.

"So… this is what commoners eat for breakfast. Fascinating" he prodded the food with his chopstick disdainfully.

Haruhi ignored his comment and glanced at the clock. They had skipped their school lessons and risen late, but were still attending the host club meeting.

"What do you normally eat then? Golden caviar" she muttered, earning a dirty look from Kaoru.

Kaoru looked down at his rumpled uniform. Haruhi managed to get the majority of the bloodstains out of their outfits, but the ripped sleeves didn't scream 'model student'. He tugged at his tie, his face paling as he thought of his brother.

_Hikaru would be panicking now… I should've rung him! How could I do this to my love!_

Haruhi poked Kaoru in the side, jolting him out of his panic.

"Don't panic. We've got to go!" she exclaimed and reached for his plate. "You didn't each much" she wondered out loud.

"I'm not used to commoners food" Kaoru said absentmindedly and caught their reflections in the mirror.

Although they were mainly free from blood, the bruises were dark on their skin. Kaoru's nose were tinged a dark pink, with a dark red scab forming on his cheek. His bruise-free eye was rimmed with black anyway due to sleep deprivation. Haruhi had thick white bandages covering the back of her skull, her right temple slightly swollen, with a pattern of small bruises tracing down her face to a cut chin.

She sighed and picked up the spare satchel and slung it over her shoulder. Since her own one was the victim of the mugging, this unfamiliar one felt heavy and new in comparison. Kaoru picked up his own, brushing off the filth from the bottom of it. They walked out of the apartment, and set down the street, earning terrified looks from the residents going about doing their daily business.

As a child pointed at them, whispering excitedly, Kaoru linked his finger's with Haruhi's and glanced at her face, which mirrored his own sadness. She squeezed his fingers gratefully and pulled him quickly towards the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood outside Music Room #3, sweat beading on their faces. They hadn't gone in, and due to the heavy doors they couldn't hear any noises from inside.

Kaoru swallowed and reached out to touch the door handle, but pulled his hand back, recoiling slightly. Haruhi looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed heavily.

_He looks terrified.._

She glanced at the door and pulled the door open quickly.

They were greeted by the familiar smell of expensive perfume and the sound of women laughing swept into the corridor. Haruhi gently pulled Kaoru into the room and looked around.

She quickly spotted the blonde hair of Tamaki, who was reclining on a faraway settee. The rest of the hosts seemed to located near him, each entertaining a small group of women, mainly of them laughing happily.

She glanced at Kaoru who seemed fixed at staring at the red hair of his twin, situated near one of the ornate windows. She sighed and looked around, trying to capture the eyes of Mori.

_At least he wont make a fuss.._

As she scanned the crowd, a shrill scream pierced into her thoughts. She turned her head quickly, staring at the small girl staring openly at them. The remainder of the girls at her table all stared with the same horror-stricken faces.

Kaoru looked down and nodded at the tables.

"Ladies" he whispered quietly, and with the unfortunate timing of this particular event, blood dripped down his chin from his mouth.

The sudden noise of thirty women screaming escalated around the room. Haruhi noticed all of the hosts stand up, staring in terror at the two beaten people. The girls flooded around from around the room and crowded around Kaoru and Haruhi, touching their faces, a dozen voices babbling at once.

Haruhi craned over the girls and locked eyes with Tamaki's anxious violet eyes. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared into Tamaki's eyes, and felt them cascade down her cheek. Kaoru reached above the crowd, eagerly reaching for Hikaru who was still was frozen on the other side of the room.

Kaoru blinked and let his arm fall into the crowd. Hikaru started forward, his face twisted with the desperation to get to Kaoru, and plummeted into the throng of girls, threading his way carefully through the crowd until he reached his twin's battered form. 

Hikaru pulled his younger brother into the tight embrace of his arms, feeling Kaoru mould into Hikaru's tight hold.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed into his twin's neck.

"What happened baby?" Hikaru whispered.


	3. Love Is All You Need

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter: Mott The Hoople - All The Young Dudes**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru clutched his twin, tears running down his face. The rest of the Host Club all crowded around Haruhi, gently touching her injuries, leaving Hikaru to care for Kaoru. Hikaru stroked Kaoru's messy hair, biting his lip as he felt Kaoru wince at the sore spot on the back of his head.

Hikaru guided Kaoru to one of the deserted plush settees and sat him down gently, staring anxiously into his face. Kaoru looked away, a delicate blush sweeping up from his neck to his face. Hikaru sighed and looked back to Kyoya, who was carefully avoiding the crush of the crowd, writing in his notebook.

"Be right back Kaoru" Hikaru whispered, gently touching Kaoru's cheek, causing Hikaru to blush violently. Kaoru nodded, and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. Hikaru walked slowly over to Kyoya, standing in front of him. Kyoya looked up, his glasses glinting.

"Get them out of here Kyoya" Hikaru whispered, nodding towards the shrieking girls. Kyoya frowned slightly and nodded.

"Ok Hikaru, but you will reimburse us" Kyoya drawled in his flat voice, before smiling charmingly at the crowd. Hikaru nodded and walked over towards his twin slowly, staring at Kaoru's battered face. Hikaru sat slowly down beside Kaoru and slowly pulled him onto his lap, cradling Kaoru's head against his chest.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Mori were sweetly escorting the girls out of the room, much to their distain. Tamaki continued to hold Haruhi's arm, opening his mouth as if to speak, but terror made it unable to form words. Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face, failing to smile without wincing and smoothed back his thick blonde hair.

"I'm fine Senpai" she whispered, touching Tamaki's arm for support. He sighed, before carefully pulling her into his arms.

"Don't be so reckless" he whispered in her ear. "You're a troublesome daughter".

Kaoru looked up and smiled at the couple, causing extra blood to pour steadily down his chin. Hikaru gasped in alarm, before grabbing a napkin, trying to desperately stem the flow that was coming out of Kaoru's mouth. At the contact from his twin, Kaoru blushed violently, and peeked at Hikaru through tear-glinted eyelashes.

"Please Kaoru… What happened… I was so worried" Hikaru whimpered, and stroked Kaoru's neck. Kaoru looked at his worried twin, and sighed heavily.

"I was mugged. By a gang. And Kaoru saved me" Haruhi called from across the room, causing all the Host's to turn towards Haruhi's saviour. Kaoru blushed deeply and shook his head. Hikaru touched his brothers cheek in awe and looked at Haruhi.

"Did he really?" Hikaru whispered before turning back to look at Kaoru. Haruhi nodded quickly, looking at Tamaki's face.

"Why were you mugged?" Hunny piped up and tugged on Haruhi's shirt. Haruhi shrugged, looking down at her battered satchel.

"I don't know. I guess I was in the wrong place in the wrong time" she sighed, leaning her head on Tamaki's chest.

Hikaru turned back towards Kaoru, his eyes glinting with tears.

"I can't believe you did that. That's really brave" Hikaru whispered, gently cupping Kaoru's face.

"Yeah. And really stupid" Kaoru looked down "I'm sorry for making you worry Hikaru. But I couldn't just leave her" Kaoru said dejectedly, before looking at Haruhi.

"I just couldn't let those guys beat you up anymore. It's not fair. You're only a girl" Kaoru said, causing Haruhi to roll her eyes.

"What's being a gir-" Tamaki covered her mouth, silencing her argument. Kaoru looked at Hikaru pleadingly.

"Can you forgive me?" Kaoru's eyes once more filled with tears. Hikaru sighed and leant forward, gently brushing his lips against Kaoru's, causing Kaoru's eyes to widen.

"Of course I can. I love you" Hikaru whispered.


	4. Relief At The Doctor's Office

Relief at the Doctors.

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter - Big Bang Two - Chameleon Circuit**

**HUGE Thank you to all my lovely reviewers **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Host Club gasped, looking at the twins gesture of love in amazement. Kaoru blinked away tears, staring into his brothers warm eyes.

"You..You love me" Kaoru whispered, causing Hikaru to smile slightly. Hikaru nodded, crushing his younger brother against him once more. Kaoru sighed happily, nuzzling into Hikaru's shoulder. Haruhi smiled at the brothers, relief flooding through her grin.

_At least I didn't have to be the third wheel. I don't know anything about love, _Haruhi thought as she looked at the embracing brothers. Hikaru pulled away slightly, brushing Kaoru's hair out of his eyes, wincing as he saw the deep already healing cut on his brother's head.

"Haruhi, Kaoru. Let's take you to the nurse" Mori said, gently tugging on Tamaki's hold on Haruhi. Kaoru nodded and pulled out of his brothers embrace sighing happily. Tamaki relinquished his hold on Haruhi and Mori scooped her up, wincing as he accidentally banged her sore hip. Hunny tugged on Haruhi's sleeve, causing her to look down. The smallest host looked upset and was holding out Usa-chan.

"Do you want me and Takashi to find those mean guys and break their legs?" Hunny asked, gently placing Usa-chan on Haruhi's lap. Kaoru laughed quickly, ruffling Hunny's hair.

"It will be ok if you don't Hunny-senpai" Haruhi says, and strokes Usa-chan's fur.

"That's only for borrows 'kay" Hunny says, glancing at Usa-chan anxiously. Haruhi smiles and clutches hold of Usa-chan as Mori carries her out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurse smiled at the two people sitting on the examination table. Kaoru and Haruhi both blushed deeply, refusing to look at each other.

"Mr Hitachiin? Could you please remove your shirt" she asked asked, causing Kaoru to blush harder again. He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing large dark bruises on his pale skin. Haruhi was sitting beside him, already down to her underclothes, feeling exposed. Bruises also dotted her skin, with various cuts and scrapes accompanying them as well.

The nurse prodded at Kaoru's side, examining the bruises intently and wiping down the cuts with anti-septic.

"You two certainly have been in the wars" she tutted, writing down notes on a white pad. Haruhi blushed, glancing at Kaoru's exposed torso. He glanced back at her, winking cheerfully. She giggled slightly causing the nurse to look at them in annoyance.

"You can get dressed now" she said frostily, turning away. Kaoru and Haruhi gladly responded, pulling on their clothes quickly. The nurse sighed and looked at the door. Kaoru had been trying to ignore Hikaru's anxious whimpers for a while now, but they started to get louder. The nurse obviously had heard them as well. Haruhi smiled as she heard Tamaki join in with the whimpers.

_Those boys are pathetic_, she thought contently and sat back down on the table, where the nurse was advancing towards her with a large bandage. She quickly bandaged Kaoru and Haruhi up before marching towards the door and yanking it open. The Host Club tumbled onto the floor, they had been piled against the door, desperately trying to get in. Hikaru wriggled out of the group, running towards Kaoru, lightly touching the bandages.

"These two have quite extensive injuries. I've prescribed mild pain relief for Mr Hitachiin, and stronger version for Miss Fujioka. Luckily there's no broken bones" the nurse said loudly, causing the Host Club to smile happily.

Hunny looked at Haruhi worriedly, making her smile and pull Usa-chan out from under the table. He squealed in delight and leapt forward, cuddling his toy happily. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki quickly, long enough to see the worry etched on his face.

"I'm okay Senpai" she whispered again, watching for his reaction. He smiled tightly and looked at the nurse.

"I recommend somebody to walk Miss Fujioka home tonight" the nurse said pointedly. The Host Club raised their heads and looked at Haruhi happily.

"WE'LL ALL DO IT" they chorused together.

***A/N***

**Sorry guys. Feels like a weak chapter, should improve next time!**


	5. Kyoya's Kindness and Ranka's Madness

***A/N***

**Hey guys! So so so sorry about the crap updating! I've been super busy and in a writer's slump **** Hope to be back now!**

**Song of the Chapter: Pray For Me - Sixx A.M**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi grinded her teeth once more, looking at the large group of boys that were escorting her down the street. Tamaki was walking beside her, his hand gripping her own tightly, his purple eyes scanning the crowds intently, glaring at anyone who was staring at Haruhi.

"Senpai. I may not have any broken bones, but you're crushing my hand" Haruhi said, sighing as Tamaki's grip tightened again.

"Sorry Haruhi, but this is for your own protection. DADDY WONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIS PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER" Tamaki declared loudly, wrapping his arms around Haruhi.

"Already did Senpai" she said quietly. Tamaki's grip loosened, and he disappeared into his corner of upset.

Kyoya sighed, placing his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Beside them, Mori was carrying Hunny on his shoulders, whilst Hikaru and Kaoru, fingers intertwined, were talking quietly.

"If you want Haruhi, I can arrange for you to have a bodyguard" Kyoya said in his monotone voice. With a click of his fingers, two burly men in traditional Ohtori suits appeared from behind a tree.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows in surprise as she eyed the two tank-like men. Kyoya smiled coldly at her reaction, and clicked his finger once more. The taller man walked forward, and bowed in front of Haruhi.

"This is Mamoru Takeda. He's trained in judo, kendo and karate. He's been a faithful bodyguard for 10 years and assisted in the main security in my sister's wedding" Kyoya said, squeezing Haruhi's shoulder once more.

Haruhi blushed as she took in the ragged face of Takada.

"T-that's very kind of you Kyoya-Senpai….b…but" Haruhi stuttered. Kyoya laughed charmingly once more, patting her head and clicking his fingers once more.

"It's quite alright Haruhi. So shall we employ Mamoru for you and add it onto your debt?" Kyoya said, his face getting back to its serious mask. Haruhi flushed, shaking her head in disagreement

"No… no its okay! Thank you Kyoya-Senpai… Umm I'll be alright" she stuttered and sped up walking a bit. Kyoya shrugged, tucking his notebook back into his blazer pocket.

Haruhi tugged on Kaoru's sleeve. His laughing face turned to face her, causing her to smile at his obvious happiness at his brother's love for him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you guys? Kyoya is freaking me out, Hunny is too happy and Tamaki-" she looked over to Tamaki's crouching figure "-is too idiotic".

Hikaru smiled placidly, touching the small bruise under Kaoru's eye.

"If that's ok with Kaoru, I'm fine with it" Hikaru said softly. Kaoru met his gaze with a soft look, blushing delicately.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the sweet scene in front of her. It would be rude to interrupt such happy love, so turning on her heel, she trudged beside Mori.

She nodded at him, smiling at the high Hunny. He giggled back, waving Usa-chan dangerously close to Haruhi's injuries.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said quietly. Hunny stopped waving his toy around and slid off Mori's back.

"I'll go and get Tamaki 'kay!" Hunny said, skipping off to his blonde companion's corner of despair.

Haruhi smiled at Mori; his silence was a comfort to her amidst all the chaos that the Host Club was inclined too.

"Does it hurt?" Mori asked, looking at Haruhi's bandaged face.

She blinked, "Um… Yeah, I mean I've got loads of painkillers but it still is a dull ache in my head. I have no idea how Dad is going to react…-" she trailed off, worry clouding her features.

Mori looked at her quietly, half listening to Hunny's gleeful chatter to Kyoya, who was mumbling back a reply about rabbits and tea.

"Blame it on Tamaki?" Mori said quietly. The suggestion made Haruhi burst in laughter, her face creasing up in surprised happiness.

"I'm sure Dad would kill him!" she chortled, smiling at Tamaki's oblivious face. Mori nodded and gently tousled her hair.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice appeared next to her. He and Kaoru were leaning over her shoulder's, both wearing the same face of malice.

"Isn't that Ranka over there?" Hikaru said, a note of mischief creeping in his voice.

"Yes Hikaru, I believe it is… Hmmm. I wonder what he'll say, when, he sees his only precious daughter covered in blood-" Kaoru said, turning his head to smile at Haruhi.

"-and being led by Milord, the well-known womanizer, who Ranka has a personal grudge with…. Hmmm suspicious isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru finished in the same tone as Kaoru, both of the twins grinning evilly. Hikaru darted back, and whispered in Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki grinned, and ran towards Haruhi joyfully, his smile halfway across his face.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN HOLD MY HAND HARUHI! I AM YOUR FATHER AFTER ALL" he called, seizing Haruhi's hand tightly. She winced as she felt him hit her side with force, which made Tamaki frown sadly.

"Did I hurt you Haruhi?" he asked quickly, looking at her face for any more signs of pain.

"Yes… I THINK YOU DID HURT MY DAUGHTER!" Ranka's voice screamed at them.


	6. A Collection Of Thoughts

***A/N***

**POV chapter now guys, hope you like it.**

**Song Of The Chapter – Mindless Self Indulgence – You'll Rebel To Anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru.<strong>

I leaned back, rubbing my stomach as the food buzz reached a cosy peak. After careful persuasion we had managed to convince Ranka to stay the night once more. I'm not entirely sure how we did this but I'm grateful. Haruhi saved Kaoru's life, which I'm eternally grateful for. .. However, she still made us dinner. I'm dreadful in kitchen.

Kaoru. The name filled me with happiness. Kai-ru. These two sounds make my world complete. They are the reason I breathe, the need for me to eat, the requirement to sleep. Without them, they wouldn't be anything.

I stroked his back softly, smiling as he jumped slightly under my touch. We hadn't been this familiar in a while, and I enjoyed teasing him.

Thank god he felt the way I did. I've been trying to hide it, but only making him hurt more, which is something that feels like a rusty knife in my heart every time I see that wounded look. I never want to hurt him again. Not if I can help it.

Ranka chuckled, placing her dish down with a satisfied bang.

"Delicious Haruhi. Simply delicious!" she squealed, patting Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi smiled back, casting a worried look at Tamaki, who was peeking around the door holding out his dish. Ranka followed her look, and with a quick movement she slammed the partition, catching his fingers in the door.

Poor milord. His love for Haruhi is painfully obvious yet he won't do anything about it. He must be too embarrassed that her coldness would reject him. Either he's too stupid to realize himself. Kaoru and I hadn't made our mind up.

Kaoru. I was back to the love feeling. I'm in deep I know it. And for once in my life I don't care. I gently brushed my lips along the back of his neck, laughing silently as the familiar smell of our home shampoo brought me back to earth. He was my brother. And I was considering doing very bad things when we were alone.

I blushed, touching his cheek and sitting up; I rested my chin on his shoulder, smiling as he gently kissed my cheek.

Ranka looked at us, her eyes glistening with tears. She clapped her hands together and with excited glee, she shouted loudly.

"EXTREME BROTHERLY LOVE! REFRESHING POINTS" she clapped happily, wiping her eyes.

The Host Club chuckled, reminiscing back to the summer when we spent in Karuizawa. I flinched internally as I remembered Kaoru's injury. The slight cut on his cheek sparked a thousand worries for me that trip. It nearly killed me when I gently lowered Kaoru on the floor in the middle of the night, but I knew that even the slightest knock could open the cut. And Kaoru's blood wasn't something that needed spilling.

God Kaoru. If only you knew.

**Kaoru**

Hikaru. I'm scared that you can hear my thoughts. I'm scared that you can feel the love that I feel for you. I just want to swallow you up into my bones.

I need you to be mine, nobody else's. Mine. I can feel that hand on my back; it's been so long since you've touched me. Your glorious head is right next to mine, so close for me my darling. I lean closer and touch your face gently, sighing happily as I feel the familiar arches and slopes.

You've been so careful with me today, treating me like I am something. Something that needs to be looked after.

Hikaru… Thank you.

**Kyoya.**

The act of brotherly love seems to have high levels together. I looked down at my notebook. Instead of the normally carefully written notes, scribbles and different shades of purple adorned the pages. I sighed, it still wasn't right! Carefully turning the page, I started again, blending lilacs with eggplant, plum with candy. Nothing would match the ideal shade, but something close. Please.

I sighed and looked over towards Tamaki, who had managed to winch the door open for a couple of millimetres to expose his frightened eyes. The violet eyes shone out vibrantly as he watched Ranka's expression.

So eager to please, I thought dejectedly. Why couldn't Tamaki approach life as I do; only helping people if there is a personal achievement at the end. But no, he had to be so damned happy all the time. It get's… tiring.

I looked back down at the colour on the page. Violet, mixed with eggplant maybe. Glancing at Tamaki's eyes, I had a far better idea of what I was looking for.

**Haruhi.**

Senpai is starting to worry me. He was trying to worm his way back into the living area without catching the eye of Dad but he was failing miserably. He really is useless. I sighed, leaning against Dad tiredly. It had been a long day.

He touched my forehead, his mascara-rimmed eyes asking a thousand silent questions.

"I'm just tired" I yawned, stretching and wincing as my shoulder started to ache. Dad clapped once, getting the host club's attention.

"Right everyone, we'll have to buddy up! Now, Kyoya, I trust you to keep my darling daughter safe, so you two can have Haruhi's room. Hunny-Senpai, Mori-Senpai you can have the cushions in here! Twins, the guest bedroom is free for you. And Tamaki-Senpai…. YOU'RE WITH ME" Dad chuckled darkly, causing Tamaki to leap out into the living area fawning over him.

I groaned quietly, but with that quiet noise, Tamaki looked up, his violet eyes boring a hole into my skull. I looked back at him, fixing our gazes. He frowned gently, reaching out to stroke my cheekbone.

Blushing is the singularly most embarrassing thing of my life.

**Hunny and Mori.**

YAAAYYYY! Takashi and I are staying at Haru-chan's house tonight! I will admit, I was a little worried that it was going to be so small.. Ican'tstandsmallareas BUT with Takashi here I've got nothing to fear! Right Takashi?

_Yeah.._

Haru-chan and Kao-chan were hurt today, which is a BIG NO-NO! There are mean people all over the place, and they hurt my friends! Takashi and I will find them!

_Yeah.._

I wonder if Haru-chan has cake! Usa-chan wants cake Takashi. Can you ask for me?

_No._

But Takashiiii.

_No._

**Ranka.**

Haruhi has made some good friends this year. But tonight, with that lust-driven Tamaki, I'm going to make sure I lock her door!

Is my makeup okay?

**Tamaki.**

What did I do?


End file.
